right here
by Freshie95
Summary: Brittany realizes that when she chose Sam, she chose the wrong person and let the love of her life walk out. she goes to get her back but realizes shes too late. With Santana being engaged after a year she now has to choose… her childhood sweetheart who she still has feelings for... or her fiance… rated m for swearing and sexual comments
1. Chapter 1

Story: Brittany's POV.

A year. One whole year since she was last sat here with Santana. It was a year ago since Santana broke up with her. 11 months ago since Sam and Santana had a sing off and tried to win her. She realised a week ago that she chose the wrong person. She chose Sam over Santana. Looking back to that day, she cannot remember why she chose Sam. He had nothing on her Santana. Nothing. He couldn't make her laugh like she did. Couldn't remember little things about her like she did. She didn't thing about any of this until it came. A wedding invitation. One that she never received but Mercedes did. That's when she got the call. She called to ask if she had one as well.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_**(Ring ring!)**_

_Hello?_

_**Brittany! How are you?**_

_Hi Mercedes, yeah I'm okay thanks. What's up?_

_**That's good to hear… um, I was wondering… are you going to go?**_

_Go where?_

_**To Satan's wedding!**_

_WHAT?!_

_**Oh shit! You didn't know… fuck...**_

_Who?_

_**What?**_

_I SAID WHO?!_

_**Kristen, it's Kristen, Britt. **_

_I've got to go…_

_**Okay Britt, just don't be mad at me...**_

_I'm not, but thanks for telling me, I'll call you soon. Bye._

_**(Hangs up.)**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

So that is how I found out. I never got an invite… I wasn't invited to my best friend's wedding. True, we hadn't the greatest of friends for a while... I haven't seen her since that day... that day I told her to follow her dreams... and now... she's gone.

I can never have her again... and all because of an unofficial breakup.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany's POV.

So that's it. That's how it was going to be? Just because we had broken up, she's going to shut me out. For the past week since I had heard from Mercedes that she was getting married, every morning I would run up to the door when the post came and I would flick through and there wouldn't be an invite. Why would there be?_ She's forgotten about you and moved on_.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't realise that she was outside Sam's house. She looks at the house for a moment and then remembers what Sam said to her earlier.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_Hey Sam! _

_**Um, hi Britt. **_

_Do you want to hang out tonight? We can work on our science projects together._

_**I can't tonight… I have a, uh… a family thing that's going on.**_

_Oh… okay… I guess I'll see you Monday then?_

_**Yeah okay, see you, BYE! **_

**He runs off in the opposite direction to where Brittany was.**

_**Okay, I can meet you tonight, be there at 6pm… no, of course she didn't suspect anything.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

She went to walk away, but she looks up at the top window and sees Sam wandering around with no top on. She frowned and walked up to the door, knocked three times and stood back from the door. A minute later the front door opened.

'_**Brittany?'**_

Sam POV

_**Knock Knock Knock.**_

**I wonder who that is… **Sam looks at his guest and shrugs as he goes to answer the door.

'_**Brittany?' **_ Oh shit! What is she doing here? I told her I was busy with family… she is totally going to tell that I lied to her…

_I thought you were out with your family?_

_**Yeah, I was, but they had to, um… cancel because my little brother kept throwing up! **_

_Oh, is he alright? Do you need…_

_**NO! I mean he is okay but there isn't any need for you to come in.**_

_Oh okay, I guess I'll see you Monday then…_

_**Sammy? You coming?**_

Brittany sharply turns around and storms up to Sam.

_Who is that?_

_**It's, uh…**_

Before he had a chance to reply she was pushing the door open and that's when she saw him. Yes a him. A boy. He had his back turned to her and was quickly putting on his shirt.

_Turn around._

_**Britt…**_

_No! I want to know._

The boy turned around slowly. Her hands flew up to her mouth in surprise. _No. no it can't be…_

_Blaine?_

_**Uh... Hey, Britt? **_

BRITTANYS POV.

I can't believe my eyes when Blaine turned around. What is he doing with Sam? Why did Sam lie to me? We never lie to each other… he even knows how I feel about.. NO! Stop thinking about her.

_**Brittany, I can explain!**_

_Don't bother. It's over, Sam._

And with that she walked out, tears streaming down her face. She looked back when she got to the end of the drive, but he had shut the door. He wasn't coming after her, wasn't going to fight for her. The second person that had just left her without fighting for her. She got to her house and went straight up to her room. As soon as she was in there she broke down.

_Ive got to do this.. I need to know why…_

She picked up her phone and went through her phone book until it reached the name. Brittany's finger hovered over the call button before pushing down on it…

**"Hello?"**


End file.
